les_livversefandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy Birchall
Daisy Birchall, née Marx, is the wife of Seth Birchall and the Greek demigod daughter of Apollo and Leea Marx. She is also the instructor of Archery and Medicine in the Deus Project of Grissom Academy. The Grissom Years follows her early marriage and pregnancy, and how she handles it all under pressure. She is best friends with Faith Turner and Hope Rhodes (Annabeth Birchall), and has a close relationship with all of her brothers. Appearance Daisy has naturally blonde hair and is quite long despite it's appearance. She is tall, fit, and athletic. Her eyes have been described as a chocolate brown and she always has a smile on her face, even when she's thinking about something stressful. Daisy looks like a typical California girl, as she was raised there all her life, and has a natural tan. Daisy is also tomboyish by nature and is never seen with any makeup on her face past a thin layer of clear lip gloss. She also never wears skirts, and can always be seen in jeans and converse shoes. Personality Daisy is good-natured, easygoing, upbeat, energetic, and definitely sarcastic. She is genuinely intelligent and honest, and cares more about her brothers and their approval than anything. Despite her tomboyish nature, she likes to gossip and talk girl stuff with Faith, who has become her best friend since Faith is dating her older brother. Although Daisy seems to have a bright outlook on life, she is emotionally scarred from an attack that happened in her youth where her mother was taken from their home by mythological creatures as well as dying by Seth's hand. Daisy has been known to show darker sides of herself, which will fade quickly with interference from Seth, Nathan, or her son. She also finds solace in a lyre that was given to her by her father, which turns into a golden bow if she sings the right words. Fatal Flaw Although Daisy is intelligent and is a natural musician, she has an inferiority complex and feels as though she'll never amount to anything. Even when she found out that Orion was the son of Poseidon and she was the daughter of Apollo she still felt inferior to Orion, saying that "why does he get all the power and glory and I don't." Abilities and Items General Abilities= Daisy, as a demigod, has these abilities and traits: ADHD: Daisy's supernatural alertness and keen senses will keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze her opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so she can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. Dyslexia: Daisy's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. During her time at Surf Summer Camp she learned to understand, and possibly speak, Latin to an unknown degree. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. |-|Demigod Abilities= Along with the general abilities she possesses, she also has received powers from her father. *'Archery:' As Apollo's daughter, she is a naturally talented archer, her skills only rivaled by her aunt Artemis' maiden hunters. *Since Apollo is the god of music, Daisy is a natural musician. *When angry, she can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off depending on the severity of her anger with the person. *'Vitakinesis:' As daughter of Apollo, she can heal people by singing to her father in Ancient Greek. *She is skilled in physical contests and games. |-|Magical Items= Her father gave her a magical lyre (pictured) that if she sang the words "Παρακολουθείστε τα λόγια των Κυρίαρχων Birds, οι οποίοι ερευνούν από ψηλά, με ένα φιλεύσπλαχνο μάτι." (Attend to the words of the Sovereign Birds, who survey from on high, with a merciful eye.), it will turn into a golden longbow. Upon death, Eliott handed her his pocketwatch that she carries around with her everywhere. The poektwatch can turn into a Golden Arrow connected to an unbreakable string. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Demigods